Star Wars: A New Beginning
by Ebonyoni
Summary: This is my version of The Force Awakens if I had gotten to create it and how I would have done it. Some characters will not show up others may show up but be different. I hope you enjoy it.


The First Order has taken over the galaxy. Leia Organa leads the rebellion again, Luke is missing, and the darkest hour of the galaxy does not seem to be ending. With the First Order's commander, Kylo Ren, killing rebel generals, Leia has done her best to stay out of the way of danger. Upon her ship she looks out into the darkness of space, wondering where her brother is. He was the hope of the galaxy once, and she hopes that maybe he will be again. Luke left them a key to finding him, a map that she has sent two bounty hunters after. A bounty hunter named Jagen Kinto and his student Kairen Sol. She hoped these two would be able to retrieve the map, as it is now in the hands of a crime lord known as Balthor. He plans on selling it to the First Order for weapons and money.

A small shuttle drifts through space, its course set for a small desert world off in the outer rims. An armored man with shoulder length hair sat in the captain's chair, checking his modified A280 blaster rifle for any problems. A younger man wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and boots walked in. Strapped to his hip was a DE-10 blaster pistol. A scar traveled down his right eye. "Jagen, we're almost there. What's the plan?"

Jagen looked up at his young student, a grin coming across his face. "Well, we can either break open the door, kill everyone inside, and leave. Or we can actually try being diplomatic then killing them if they refuse."

Kairen leaned up against the wall. He wasn't good at negotiations, he was good at shooting though. But at the risk of having that map, they are after destroyed it would be wise to at least attempt to talk things out with the crime lord. "Okay, we go in, talk things out, and if things don't work out we shoot our way out?"

The older bounty hunter nodded. "Now you're learning. Listen, the rebels are paying us a good bit for this map. But, that doesn't mean we're selling it off to the Order if they offer us more."

Jagen was a bounty hunter with morals. The First Order made half of the criminals he's killed or taken in look like saints. He was a young man during the Empire's reign, but he remembered it well. His father was a rebel soldier who was on the front lines a lot. His father taught him how to use a blaster, and now he's teaching this boy here. "Kairen, have you been practicing?"

Kairen rubbed the back of his head, ashamed to give his answer. "Well, not really." He said in an ashamed whispering tone.

Jagen ran his hands through his hair, this was the third week the boy was putting off his training. "Kairen, listen to me, you have to do your training. I won't be there all the time to save you. And even if you aren't a bounty hunter in the future, it's still good to know how to properly shoot a blaster."

Jagen didn't really want this future for the kid. He deserved better. But, being a bounty hunter was a step up from being a slave on some market. The boy's parents were slaughtered in an attack and he ended up being traded as a slave. Underneath his clothes, Kairen still has the branding.

"Listen, Kairen, allow me to do the talking. If things go wrong, go for the ship." Jagen looked up to his adopted son. If there was one thing the old man didn't want to lose it was this boy here. Jagen's wife was killed during a botched mission, he was stupid enough to have her on his old ship. He never forgave himself for that.

Kairen shook his head, "no way, I'm not leaving you there alone. How else am I going to learn to be a bounty hunter?"

Jagen gave Kairen a grin, he already knew the answer. "Simple, boy, you train, you get better. Sure, I'll let you handle some simpler missions and play backup, but we're heading into a den here. The people here are some of the worst cutthroats you'll ever meet. I've dealt with them before, I can run with them. You though, you're still too green. Maybe if we were dealing with one or two smugglers, sure, I'll let you stay when things start flying. But as of right now no."

Kairen looked at the blaster pistol he kept at his side. He felt that he was good enough for this. He wasn't going to leave Jagen alone in there to die. "And what if you die?"

"Then I die. But that doesn't mean two lives need to be lost. This is an order, Kairen. Once the first shot goes off, you make for the ship and if I'm not out there within an hour take off. In the computer is a map to our employers, head there. Tell them what happened. Do I make myself clear?" Jagen's voice was stern and commanding, he wasn't going to let this young soul be taken out so soon. He was older, he lived a life, Kairen didn't.

Kairen knew that when Jagen sounded like this it was better to just nod your head and comply. He was a stubborn old man, but a wise one at that. He had been from one end of the galaxy to the other, he knew what he was talking about. "Yes, sir," Kairen finally said in defeat.

The ship landed outside of a large building. Jagen was the first to step off. Checking his rifle one more time, he walked over to the entrance. Raising his hand, he knocked on the metal door. The planet they were on was a large forest planet with a few cities here and there. This place was secluded, with only a few spots clears out for ships landing. Part of the door slid open so the guard could see who was standing there. After a few minutes, the door opened.

Kairen followed Jagen into the darkened hallway. The place around them was filled with various aliens from all over the galaxy. Balthor was sure to keep several guards under his employ, being a mostly paranoid man himself. He would often get a few of them hooked on death sticks so they would not leave his employ if they were good enough at their job. Kairen's finger rubbed against the trigger of his rifle, ready to fire at a moments notice.

Balthor was an obese man who resembled one of the Huts rather than a human. He was dressed in the finest robes he could afford. All around him stood his guards and concubines. The concubines drank from goblets filled with a wide variety of alcohols and drugs. Balthor never took any drugs, often being the only sober one here. Once he saw the bounty hunter, he rubbed his chin. "I don't remember hiring you this time to take out someone. What do you want, Jagen?"

"I came for the map, Balthor. Hand it over and I promise to stay clear of your business." Jagen hoped that maybe if he stopped hounding Balthor's men and taking the bounties on them it would soften the crime lord up.

Balthor grabbed the chip that was around his neck, it was fashioned into a necklace so it wouldn't leave Balthor's side. "That is a tempting deal. In the last month, I've lost about ten men, and good ones at that, to your hunting. But, I could lose more to the First Order."

"You would sell one of the only chances this place has for hope to the First Order just so you can live a little while longer? You know me, Balthor, you know I'm good on my word. How do you know the First Order will even keep that deal?"

"You raise a good point, Jagen. How do I know that they will keep me safe? Well, maybe it's because they've already given me weapons." Balthor waved his hand and his guards reacted. Each of them pointed an F-11D blaster rifle at Jagen. "You see? I've got enough guns and money to supply my men with weapons to keep the First Order off of me for a while."

"Balthor, you fool! You've sold one of the last hopes the galaxy had! The First Order is going to turn on you, Balthor! Listen to me, you still have a chance. Give me the chip and I'll make sure the rebels protect your men to the best of their abilities."

Balthor clapped his hands, enjoying the show he was seeing in front of him. From the back the sound of another ship landing made everyone go silent. "Ah, that would be Commander Kylo Ren and his personal guard. It's been fun, Jagen, but I have business to attend to."

"You damn fool, you're going to damn us all!" Jagen knew that he only had one option left. Squeezing the trigger of his rifle, he took out the two guards beside Balthor and ran towards the fat man. Grabbing the key from around Balthor's neck, he ripped the necklace off of him then threw it over to Kairen.

Kairen grabbed the ship and unholstered his pistol. While he was slacking on his training, he was still good enough to be of some use. Firing his blaster pistol, Kairen hit a few of the guards around Jagen. Running towards the exit, Jagen would follow his teacher's orders and get to the ship. From behind he could hear the sound of blaster fire and people yelling. Jagen was putting up a fight to keep the guards at bay.

Jagen ducked down behind a knocked over table, firing his rifle overhead without looking. He knew he probably wouldn't hit anyone, but it would scatter them. Grabbing a grenade from his belt, Jagen tossed it over the table. Once the explosion went off, and the room was filled with dust from the debris, Jagen ran towards the exit. He could see the light of the outside world. As he neared the entrance, a blaster bolt hit Jagen in the shoulder, knocking him down to the ground.

Kairen watched his teacher fall to the ground, screaming in pain from the bolt. Knowing well enough that he would get chewed out for this, Kairen grabbed an extra blaster rifle and headed outside. Firing blindly into the dark hallway, he grabbed his teacher by the arm then dragged him out.

Once on the ship, Kairen placed Jagen on the ground. Starting the ship up, he set the autopilot to the meeting spot. The ship quickly ascended and then shot off towards space. Kairen rubbed his eyes, his heart racing as this was the first time he had seen any form of combat of that scale. A nervous laugh soon came from him, he was alive and that's all that mattered.

Balthor watched as his men cleaned up the base. They all stopped when they saw a group of Stormtroopers enter the building. Behind them was Kylo Ren and his knights. Ren looked around him, seeing the dead bodies of the guards. "Do you still have the map, Balthor?" Ren asked, his altered voice giving him a more commanding tone.

"Well, you see, Master Ren, a bounty hunter took it." Balthor was nervous about this. He promised Kylo the map and now here he was empty-handed.

Kylo remained silent, thinking about the situation. Looking to his knights, they all nodded and surrounded the fat crime lord, their black cloaks making them look like living angels of death. Kylo himself walked over to Balthor, placing a leather gloved hand on his shoulder. "How many were there? A small army?"

Balthor nervously twitched at the feeling of Kylo's hand on his shoulder. "Well, no, there was only one, well two. An older man named Jagen and his student. They surprised us and took the map."

Kylo looked down at Balthor. "You lost the map two two bounty hunters? Even after I gave you new weapons and enough money to properly arm your men?"

Balthor nodded, afraid to tell him where that money went. "Well, the money went towards drugs and other things."

Kylo placed his hand on his lightsaber. Within a second he had it out and the blade extended out of the handle. Balthor had hardly a second to react as he felt the hot blade rip through his fat body. He had a second to look down as his body slid in half, the top part landing on the ground. Kylo nodded to his men, who drew their own red-bladed lightsabers and began attacking the guards in the building. The men here had failed, he had to find that map.

Kylo left the building, heading towards his personal ship. Once on board, he turned to the Stormtrooper who sat at the communication station. "Inform General Hux that the mission here was a failure and that I request Captain Phasma for a special assignment."

Once at the meeting area, Kairen guided the ship into the shuttle bay of a capital ship. Helping his teacher to his feet, Kairen opened the door. Walking down the ramp, he could see the rebels were standing around them, weapons at the ready. Kairen sneered, they went through all of that and these people still point weapons at them. It wasn't until an older woman came out that the men lowered their weapons.

Leia met the young bounty hunter, bowing to him in respect. "Kairen, might I ask what happened to your teacher?"

Jagen grinned, showing that he still had some energy left in him. "Oh, I simply tripped on fell on my blaster. Happens all the time."

Leia shook her head, a grin coming across her face. "Do you have the map?"

"Are Hutts ugly? Yeah, I got the chip." Jagen reached into his armor and pulled it out. Handing it to Leia, he closed his eyes.

Leia looked the chip over, her eyes closing. For a long time, she wondered what happened to her brother. He left them a message saying he left three maps to guide them to where he was headed if they needed him. Luke's tone in the voice was fearful like he had seen something dark in one of his meditations. Was he preparing for something? Leia was determined to find out. Snapping back to reality, she looked over to Jagen. "I'll have someone look at your wound."

Jagen nodded, pushing himself off of Kairen. A single soldier came out and helped him to the med bay where he would be patched up. Kairen looked over to Leia, not fully understanding why this woman was so important. "Is there anything else you need?"

Leia shook her head, but when she laid eyes upon the young bounty hunter, something came over her. She could feel something about the boy, an energy about him. Was this boy force sensitive? "Young man, have you noticed any strange events happening?"

"Strange events? You mean like fighting our way through some fat crime lord's guards?" Kairen didn't understand what she meant. But, there was an event that he never told anyone about. When he was a child he was being attacked by a group of bandits. When scared, he focused on one of the guards and knocked him back, but he didn't lay a single hand on him.

"No, not that, that's common for people in our line of duty. At least you didn't wear a slave outfit. I mean, did you notice things moving without you touching them?" Leia could see in the boy's eyes that something sparked when she mentioned that.

"Well...years ago, yeah. I thought it was just a freak thing. I never really explored it after that. I pushed a guard back one time when I was younger. I knocked him into a wall. I was scared, it was an emotional response. I just wanted him to leave me alone."

Leia grinned, so that is what she felt in the boy. "Kairen, you're a force user." To prove what she meant, Leia raised her hand and brought his blaster pistol into her hand. Studying it, she handed it back to him. "A little too bulky for my taste."

Kairen stepped back, he had never met someone who could do what he did before. Force users were just a myth, at least until now. Looking at his gun, he knew it hadn't been tampered with. "I'm a force user?"

"Did you got deaf in those few seconds? Yes, you are. You're probably descended from a force user or maybe you're just a freak thing, I don't really know how it works. But within you is the power to do great things. My brother, for example, he could move entire ships by himself. He is a powerful force user."

Kairen looked over to Leia and then down to his gun. If he did have this power, he wanted to learn how to use it. "Leia, is there a way you can teach me how to harness this power?"

"Well, I'm no master. My brother taught me a few things to defend myself. But, I can get you started." Leia walked over to Kairen, taking the gun from his hand. Placing it on a box, she stepped back. "Now, focus on the weapon. Pull it towards you. Focus on it coming towards you."

Kairen focused on the blaster, holding his hand out to it. He imagined the weapon being pulled towards him, like invisible hands stretching out to grasp the weapon. All he managed to do was make the weapon shake a little. Disgusted at himself, Kairen kicked at the ground and turned around. "How long did it take you?"

Leia walked over to the blaster pistol, gently taking it in her hand. "You know, I can't exactly remember. It was a few months. What you did was good for a beginner, you at least moved it. Stay with us, Kairen. With your powers, we can turn the tide of this war. Luke can teach you more than I can. If you want to learn how to use this power, then stick with us."

Kairen looked down at his hands. Within his body was a power that not many had. This thing called The Force, what was it? Luke would know more about this. Thinking about the First Order, how they have taken over planets and forced the citizens to work as slaves, it rang all too close to home for him. The branding on his shoulder burned like the day he got it, they were no different than the slavers that got him. "Fine, I'll stay."

"I was hoping you would say that," Jagen called out as he walked over to the two. "Been thinking about joining this group anyways. If the First Order wins, we're out of the job. Also, with that power you have, Kairen, you need all the teaching you can get."

Leia turned to the old bounty hunter. "If he has the chance to become a Jedi like my brother and...someone else, then we have even a bigger chance of winning. Kylo and his knights have struck a heavy blow against us. This way we may have a chance of at least having two people who could fight back."

"I agree, this isn't a war as much as it is a slaughter right now. Find out where the next map is and we'll move from there." Jagen winced as he held his shoulder, it still hurt but not as much.

"Are you sure you should even be walking around?" Kairen showed concern for his teacher and father figure, not wanting to lose him like his original parents.

"Are you kidding me? This is just a small scratch compared to some things I've suffered. I mean once I had a spear take off one of my bal-"

"Okay, too much information, Jagen," Kairen said as he really did not want to hear the ending of that story.

Jagen grinned then turned around and headed to his ship. "I'll be working on some weapons, I don't want any disturbance unless it's important, got that?"

Kairen nodded, watching as Jagen closed the ship doors behind him. Holstering his blaster pistol, Kairen turned around to talk with Leia about continuing his training but found her gone. Knowing her, she was probably already going to find out what's on that map. Feeling his stomach growl, Kairen decided to go get something to eat.

The Mess Hall was large and filled with various rebels. It was easy to tell pilots from ground soldiers. Kairen stuck out with his more bounty hunter look. Grabbing a tray, he got what food they had and sat down at an empty table. Touching the food with his fork, Kairen could not tell if that was supposed to be meat or some form of gelatine.

"Don't worry too much about it, it's not as bad as some people say it is." Said a voice from behind.

Turning around, Kairen saw who spoke to him. He was a human soldier. A rifle was slung onto his back, a pistol strapped to his leg, and it was easy to tell he was green. He did not have the hard eyes that Kairen had seen on some of the soldiers. The man walked over to him, a grin on his face. "Mind if I sit here?"

Not an anti-social one, Kairen motioned for the boy to sit. Once he did, he reached over the table, his hand open. "I'm Saba Barko, just joined up last month."

"I can tell," Kairen said, finally taking a bite out of his food. It tasted like salted meat, what kind of meat he couldn't tell. Like Saba said, it wasn't that bad. "What exactly is this stuff?"

"Oh, it was created as an emergency food when we run low. We've been eating this stuff for over two weeks now. And how did you know I haven't been here longer?"

"Your eyes, they aren't hard. I've seen real men who've seen a lot of combat. I live with one. So it's become second nature almost to be able to read when someone's not exactly been through a lot of battles." Kairen didn't want to come off as rude. And while he wasn't anti-social, he did have bad people skills.

"Oh, that makes sense. I haven't really seen that much combat. I've been part of one firefight, that's about it. Want some blue milk?" Saba came off as a friendly man with that warm smile and gentle eyes. Kairen found it hard to believe that this man was a soldier.

"Sure, never had it before." Kairen could see there was a tall glass of the stuff on their table with two smaller glasses beside it. Someone must have dropped it off when they weren't looking.

Saba grabbed the pitcher and poured the blue liquid into one of the glasses. Kairen nodded and grabbed it. Sipping on the drink, he was not used to that taste. It was oddly sweet, but not bad. Taking another sip, Kairen could see that Saba was drinking the stuff faster than he was. "You like the stuff?" Kairen asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Saba stopped drinking, wiping the blue milk from around his lips. "Yeah, it's something that reminds me of home."

"Homesick?"

Saba looked down at his food, poking it with his fork. "You can say that. I joined the rebellion because the First Order took over my planet. The rebels were there to stop them, but it wasn't enough. My family is still there, working in a slave camp probably."

Kairen didn't expect to hear that from the man. Having one's entire life ripped away from you is hard. "You joined the rebels in hopes of free your planet?"

Saba nodded, "yeah, it's the one thing that really keeps me going. I practice every day down in the blaster range. I work on my shooting every day to improve and get ready for the day I work to take everything back."

Kairen placed his hand on Saba's shoulder, a grin coming across his face. "Well, you can expect me being on the front lines with you when that happens."

Saba's eyes lit up. Looking at Kairen's hand on his shoulder, a wide grin came across his face. This was the first time someone other than Leia had said they would help and get his planet back. "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

Kairen shook his head. "Don't say anything. Grab your blaster and take me to this range. I need some practice."

The range was well stocked with a variety of weapons. Kairen pulled out his blaster pistol and checked it. To him, this was like breathing, something he did before doing anything with his gun. Saba was over at the switch, ready to flip it when Kairen gave him the signal. After the check was over, he pointed over to Saba, giving him the signal.

A series of targets appeared in front of Kairen, and like his teacher, he hit every single one of them close to the center. His hand was quick, almost too fast for the eye to see. His years of using this gun were obvious. His training with an experienced shooter was just as obvious. This gun wasn't a weapon to him, but a part of him now. With every target that came up, Kairen pulled the trigger and hit it.

Saba watched in amazement as Kairen's blaster skills impressed him. From behind them, a person watched. Leia studied the young bounty hunter's skill, impressed as she had rarely seen that level of skill in someone so young. Once it was all over, she came into the room, clapping her hands. "Impressive, Kairen."

Kairen holstered his pistol and turned around. "Oh, General Organa, I didn't know you were here."

"That is something else we will need to talk about. But I also come down here to practice some. And please, it's just Leia. Mind if I practice with you boys?"

Kairen and Saba nodded, stepping out of the way so Leia could get up to the range. She pulled out a Satine's Lament blaster pistol, carefully aiming down the sights. Moving her finger, she signaled the boys to flip the switch and start the course.

Once the boys flipped the switch, it was only a matter of time before they saw how skilled this woman was with a weapon. Every target that came up she hit dead center. Her reflexes were amazing, becoming almost like a blur with how fast she was. Kairen wondered if she was using the force. He had never seen an elderly person move with such speed, it had to be the force. She was teaching him as well as practicing her own skills, a clever idea.

Once she was gone, Leia put away her blaster, turning now to look at the others. "In fifteen minutes we will be talking about how food problem. Jagen will be joining us on this. I would suggest you come too, Kairen."

Kairen nodded, "I'll be there."

Leia walked out of the room, her hands folded behind her back. She could see potential in both boys. One has the chance to become a powerful force user, the other a powerful soldier. But it is up to them whether or not they pick those paths.

The meeting room was packed, soldiers, generals, pilots, every kind of person of importance on this ship was there. Jagen stood out, not wearing clean armor and having a much more scruffy look to him. Leia was in the center of the room, a map of a planet in front of her. "Our food shortage is becoming very dangerous. The traders that usually help us in this area are having problems with the First Order. It seems they are cracking down on long-distance transports. Since the First Order won't allow us our food, maybe they won't mind sharing some with us?"

The hologram changed to a small base on the planet. "This is our target. It's a food processing plant for the First Order. One of our agents within the First Order has given us word that this place has enough food in it to last us a few months. If we can get a cargo ship down there, we should be able to get it and not worry for a while."

Jagen rubbed his chin. "I'll be going. Give me a team of soldiers and we'll have you that food."

Leia looked over to Jagen, a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure that's wise, Jagen? What about your shoulder?"

Jagen moved his shoulder a little, showing that he had a high pain tolerance. "It's nothing but a scratch to me. Give me my rifle and I'll have you that food in no time."

Leia nodded, "very well, I know it's almost impossible to argue with a man like you."

Jagen took that as a compliment and left the room. Seeing Kairen running towards the room, he grabbed the young man by his shoulder. "You're too late, meetings over. But, I do have something for you."

Jagen took Kairen over to their ship. Jagen came out holding a box and tossed it over to Kairen. Kairen caught the box and opened it. Inside of it was a custom double-barreled blaster rifle. Kairen picked it up, checking it for any problems and testing the sights. "It's a carbine. I designed it after the ACP array. Should do you well in battle."

Kairen looked up to his teacher, wondering what exactly this meant. "Jagen, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Jagen shook his head, "no, just thought it was time for you to get something to compliment the gun at your hip. Every hunter needs a personal weapon. And that's yours, made it with you in mind. Now, excuse me, I have to get planetside."

As Jagen walked down the hangar, he sighed. He had lied to his boy. When one stays on the battlefield long enough they can feel death. They can feel it coming for themselves or someone else. Jagen knew that his time would almost be up and that Kairen would be alone in this world again. The idea saddened him, but it was part of life. Deciding to make preparations, Jagen entered the meeting room again, knowing that Leia was still in there.

She turned to look at the man, she could read death on his face. "You feel it too?"

"I don't need the force to know when something bad's gonna happen. But, I do have one request."

"Name it." Leia got up from her seat and walked over to the bounty hunter.

"Kairen, that boy still has a ways to go. Once I'm gone he's gonna need someone to look after him. Yeah, he's an adult, but he still has a lot to learn."

"I'll do my best. He's already made friends with one soldier on here, I'm sure he'll make more. But I'll look after him and make sure that everything is taken care of. You just need to focus on the mission at hand and hopefully cheating death. Isn't that what bounty hunters do?"

Jagen grinned, "sometimes, other times we just die."

Leia and Jagen left the room, his old blast rifle in his arms. Leia looked at it, it had been years since she saw that old model. "Were you in the rebellion all those years ago?"

Jagen shook his head. "No, my father was. This is his rifle. He modified it himself, I added to it. Made it stronger and have better accuracy."

"I've done the same to my pistol. You can never be too safe in these parts. Now, when you land, your ship should check out. You'll be taken to a storage room. From there you will take the food and get here. Our man on the inside should have placed this ship into the system by now. I'm hoping this goes smoothly." Leia said as the two stopped in front of the small cargo ship.

"How many men will I have in here with me?"

"Nine, you make ten. Remember, we're not here for a battle, this ship doesn't even have any defenses on it. But if things go wrong, I have two groups of soldiers on standby. They will land and offer support."

Jagen nodded, getting into the ship. As he sat down on the cold metal seat, he could feel death's cold hand running down his spine. He knew he would die here, this was going to be his last mission. Looking down at his blaster, he whispered to his father that he would be joining him in the great unknown tonight. But until then death would have to wait, he had a mission to fulfill.

The military base was well guarded for its small size. Once the ship landed, Jagen and his men got off. He could see that each of them were on edge. He kept a neutral expression, not wanting to show fear or overconfidence. Both could end up with him dead sooner than he wanted to be. At the end of the platform they were on, he could see a door. There were several guards there, this was the main entrance. Going over to them, he raised his hand. "Hello, we're here to pick up the food rations for the coming months."

One of the guards checked a wall-mounted computer, reading what ships were supposed to be here. "Okay, everything checks out, go on in."

Jagen gave the guard a friendly smile but secretly cursed at him on the inside. Once he and his men were in, the place was a good relief from the cold outside. "Okay, get the food and put it on the ship. I don't want anyone causing trouble, understand?" Jagen kept his captain facade up as best as he could.

The men nodded and went into the room where the food was supposed to be but found nothing. "Jagen, we got a probl-" The soldier's voice went dead as the sound of blaster fire erupted in the room. They had been found out.

Jagen heard the door hiss open behind him, which caused him to spin around and fire a few blaster bolts into the oncoming guards. With each one he hit, he watched them fall to the ground. "This is Jagen, we've been found out! Search the area for the food and head for the ship!"

All over the base, the sound of blaster fire erupted. From Leia's ship, she could hear the sound as well. Pressing a button on the wall, she sent a signal to the soldiers that were waiting to be deployed. Within seconds their ships were dropping down to the planet, ready to help the other soldiers.

Jagen had gotten himself a good body count. Going up behind a stormtrooper, Jagen grabbed the soldier's body and shoved a vibro knife through his chest. Dropping the guard down onto the ground, Jagen quickly ducked into one of the shadowed areas of the ship. This place was better guarded than they were told. And the men were too well trained to be protecting just a food supplier, something wasn't right. "This is Jagen, any eyes up above, do you see any important looking ships from your viewpoint?"

One of the ships that Leia had sent picked up his message. Scanning the area, the pilot finally saw something that did strike him as odd. "Yes sir, there's a ship down there that isn't listed on the typical ships. Meaning they came here just before we did."

"It was a setup. Your agent betrayed us." Jagen was about to say more but stopped when he saw someone who resembled the commander of these new guards.

This person was tall, wearing silver armor, and a black cape. It turned around and looked at the guards that were following it. "The rebels are killing the normal guards here, kill both. The incompetence of this base will not be forgiven easily."

"Yes, Captain Phasma." One of the guards said.

Phasma, Jagen hard that name before. She was a good warrior, someone that struck fear into most of the rebels. She was just under Kylo when it came to that. If he was to die, Jagen would take Phasma out with him. Checking his rifle, he slowly stood up and pulled the trigger. But he underestimated the female captain as she easily dodged his shot and fired one back, he too dodged her shot. "You're good," Jagen said with a grin.

The guards were about to join Phasma, but she waved them off. "This one will provide a good exercise for me, go handle the rest." Like loyal dogs, they ran off, leaving the two alone.

"You know, from the way they move and how they carry themselves, I would say they aren't your typical soldiers." Jagen got up, his eyes studying Phasma's as he knew she was studying him.

Phasma looked over her shoulder at her men. They were far from normal, she knew what they truly were. "Yes, I have been given the best soldiers in the First Order."

Jagen tossed his rifle away, pulling out his vibro knife again. "So, you want to do this like real warriors? No guns, just two combatants and their skills."

Phasma thought over the man's request. Seeing this as another chance to prove herself as the greatest soldier in the First Order, she placed down her blaster. Pulling out her baton, she activated the weapon. It quickly extended out into a spear-like weapon. It had been a while since she used this weapon, something she cherished every second of.

Jagen whistled, impressed by the look of the weapon. It was spear like, longer than his. That was both good and bad. She had reach on her side, but that can also slow her down. He would have to be smart when it came to this fight. If Phasma was as good as her reputation said she was, then any mistake can be turned against him.

Both combatants looked to one another, waiting for the other to make the first movie. It was finally Jagen who broke the silence between the two, charging forward with his knife. As Phasma swung her weapon to hit him in the head, Jagen got down onto his knees and slid forward. Using his knife, he cut open Phasma's armor right at the stomach. Rolling out of the way, he had put some distance between the two again.

Phasma reached down and touched her stomach. There was a small bit of blood coming from her. This was the first time someone had laid a hand on her in years, she enjoyed the rush of it. Someone who could actually give her a fight. The other rebels she has been fighting were not this much fun. Spinning her baton around, she readied herself for whatever this man had planned next.

Jagen got up to his feet, he could hear the ship taking off in the distance, he had completed his mission and given the men just enough time to escape. Now all he had to do was kill Phasma, he knew he would die here, he could feel it, but his mission was complete and Kairen was in good hands. A grin came across his face, he was ready.

Jagen charged forward again, he acted like he was going to sweep Phasma out from under her legs, causing her to block with her baton, but instead, he lunged forward, pushing his knife into her shoulder blade. Pulling the knife out, Jagen felt a pain in his stomach as he looked down, he could see that Phasma had punched him there. Staggering back, his body cried out in pain, but he readied himself again.

Taking the momentary advantage, Phasma thrust her weapon forward, hitting Jagen in the shoulder. The man cried out in pain, but instead of going backward, Phasma was surprised to see him run towards her. With her free hand, she punched Jagen in the face, knocking him to the ground. Pulling her baton out of his shoulder, he was amazed to see that he was already getting back up.

Jagen coughed up a bit of blood, wiping it away. Running towards Phasma again, he threw his knife forward, causing her to block it with her baton, but soon found Jagen punching her. Jagen punched Phasma over and over, finally grabbing her baton and tossing it away. Raising his fist, he knew this would now be a hand to hand fight.

Jagen was taken by surprise as Phasma used her cape to momentarily blind him and then felt a punch to his stomach. As he went down, he saw the silver color of his armor as Phasma kneed him in the face. The bones in his face broke, and blood splattered across her armor. Jagen staggered back, his vision blurry from what had just happened.

Phasma looked down near her feet and saw Jagen's knife. Picking it up, she would end this man with his own weapon. Running over to Jagen, Phasma did not expect the old man to run at her. She was tackled to the ground where she felt her helmet being removed from her face. Once it was off, she felt a punch come down and hit her.

Jagen, now running on pure adrenaline, continued to punch Phasma in the face. Tossing her helmet to the side, he felt something dig into his side. With a cry of pain, he reached down and grabbed his own knife by the handle. Pulling it out, he dropped the knife when Phasma punched him in his stab wound. Falling off of her, Jagen then felt Phasma pin him to the ground.

Phasma looked down at her opponent, her face now bruised and bleeding. Grabbing her helmet, she began to hit Jagan with it. Once the old man's face was beaten enough, she put her helmet down. Grabbing him by the jaw, she made him look up at her. She wanted her opponent to see the face of the woman who had beaten him. Grabbing his vibro knife, Phasma raised it over her head and then plunged it hilt deep into his chest.

Jagen could feel the knife digging into him, but no pain. Looking up at Phasma, Jagen raised his hand. Making the shape of a gun, he placed it against her head. Acting like he was shooting her in the head, his hand fell to the floor, his eyes lost the life they once had in them. Jagen had died fighting like he knew he would.

Leia could feel Jagen die on that planet, she closed her eyes. Getting up from her seat, she went to where she knew Kairen would be. She had to do this several times, it was her duty as leader to sadly inform people of the loss of someone close to them. Opening the doors to Jagen's, now Kairen's, ship, she could see that he was in there with Saba. Kairen looked over at her, and all she could do was give the young man a sad look.

Kairen had seen that look one too many times from Jagen. When people they worked with lost someone close to them, he had that same look. Kairen felt his heart race, his hands trembled. Pounding his hands against the metal walls of the ship, he suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Kairen could see Saba was hugging him. Without thinking, he embraced his new friend, crying softly into his shoulder.

Leia left the two boys to be on there own, she knew that Kairen needed time to heal. While she did not know Jagen that long, she could see that he was a good man and loved Kairen like his own son. It was always hard losing someone good. felt someone's arms wrap around him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Kairen could see Saba was hugging him. Without thinking, he embraced his new friend, crying softly into his shoulder.

Leia left the two boys to be on there own, she knew that Kairen needed time to heal. While she did not know Jagen that long, she could see that he was a good man and loved Kairen like his own son. It was always hard losing someone good.


End file.
